Harga Sebuah Kebebasan
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: [Slaine/Inaho. After Ending] "Kalau bebas berarti aku harus mati, kurasa... aku tidak keberatan."


" **SLAINE!** "

Inaho berada di lantai teratas gedung tahanan. Kepalanya mendongak ke bawah, kedua iris semerah delima itu membulat sempurna. Sosok itu, Slaine Troyard, yang ia sudah berjanji pada Asseylum untuk ia selamatkan dan jaga, kini terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mulai mengelilinginya. Mata kiri Inaho memperbesar ke wajah si pemuda berambut blonde pucat, memperhatikan detil wajahnya. mata—apakah mata itu masih berkedip, hidung, mulut—apakah ada gerakan berarti yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan?

Karena Inaho tahu, mustahil untuk selamat dari luka akibat jatuh dari gedung dua puluh lantai ini. Mustahil... sekalipun itu orang yang kuat, sekalipun itu Slaine Troyard...

Kematian instan.

Ia gagal memfokuskan mata bioniknya pada wajah sang tahanan. Kenapa... penglihatannya memburam? Tangannya gemetar selagi berpegang pada kawat penghalang.

Pikiran Inaho seketika dipenuhi teror. Kenapa... kenapa Slaine bertekad membunuh dirinya... kenapa padahal dirinya memperlakukan tahanan itu sebaik mungkin. Hubungan mereka di awal juga tidak terlalu buruk, walaupun dia jarang meladeni obrolan Inaho. Selama setahun terakhir Inaho tidak mendapati perilaku aneh dari Slaine sendiri.

.

* * *

.

 **Harga Sebuah Kebebasan**

.

Aldnoah Zero (c) Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

.

 _Depresi itu seperti bom waktu. Ketika mereka berada di titik terburuk hidup mereka, di situlah mereka diberi pilihan sulit. Menentukan, ingin melanjutkan hidup mereka atau mengakhirinya. Tapi demi sebuah kebebasan, sudah jelas apa yang akan dia pilih, kan?  
_

.

* * *

.

 _"...aku ingin bebas," katanya pelan._

 _Inaho yang sedang fokus dengan telepon genggamnya menengok ke dalam sel penjara. Slaine duduk memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Matanya memerhatikan lantai, seolah-olah itu adalah sesuatu paling menarik di dunia ini._

 _"Kau tidak bisa. Sedetik setelah kau keluar dari gedung ini dan seseorang mengenalimu, kau akan langsung dieksekusi."_

 _Setelah mengirimkan pesan teks kepada kakak perempuannya, Inaho menyimpan kembali handphone miliknya ke dalam saku celana. Ia membuka kunci sel Slaine dan berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"Kalau bebas berarti aku harus mati, kurasa... aku tidak keberatan."_

 _"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Bat."_

 _Inaho tidak suka dengan pemikiran pemuda ini yang terlalu pesimis. Tidak tahukah dia di luar sana banyak orang yang ingin hidup tetapi waktu mereka telah berakhir. Ingin hidup lebih lama—tapi mereka memiliki penyakit ganas yang otomatis memangkas umur mereka. Atau perang kemarin, perang Bumi melawan Mars yang menewaskan ribuan bahkan jutaan orang. Memikirkannya saja, Inaho merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk sesuatu yang tajam. Masalahnya, salah satu sahabatnya jadi korban di perang itu. Dia meregang nyawa, tepat di depan matanya._

 _Inaho yakin mereka masih memiliki keinginan atau impian yang belum tersampaikan, banyak di antara mereka. Apa Slaine tidak memiliki hal semacam ini? Mimpi? Atau cita-cita, mungkin?_

 _Ah. Bodoh. Slaine barusan bilang padanya, 'ia ingin bebas'. Tentu saja semua tahanan memiliki keinginan yang sama, Slaine tak terkecuali. Apa Slaine ingin menikmati hidup seperti warga biasa? Bisa bebas berkeliaran di kota, bersekolah atau bekerja, memiliki pacar, menikah, kemudian hidup bahagia—_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Ternyata, selama ini Inaho salah sangka. Bukan kebebasan seperti demikian yang Slaine impikan.

 _S_ ebegitu inginnyakah Slaine bebas? bebas dari gedung ini? Bebas dari dunia ini? Bebas dari... penderitaan ini?

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"...Ya, siapa tahu di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi burung. Kau tahu, burung yang bisa terbang bebas di langit. Terbang di atas laut. Melihat pemandangan bumi yang indah ini dari atas."_

 _Mungkin Slaine muak berada di sini terus-terusan? Mungkin dia perlu menghirup udara bebas. Ya, mungkin itu. Inaho tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Kalau itu masalahnya... apa sebaiknya Inaho mengajak Slaine keluar? Sesekali mungkin tidak apa. Akan ia dandani dia sedemikian rupa supaya tak dikenali orang-orang. Memakai wig, bercoslpay menjadi salah satu karakter anime juga tidak buruk._

 _Oke. Inaho akan mempertimbangkannya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, Slaine harus makan._

 _"Tidak semua burung itu bebas, Slaine." katanya tenang. Nampan berisikan lauk empat sehat lima sempurna ada di tangannya. Inaho duduk di bawah, di hadapan Slaine._

 _"Maksudmu, burung dalam sangkar?" Dan barulah Slaine menatapnya langsung. Kedua permata sewarna zamrud itu terlihat sedikit antusias. Inaho dibuat takjub oleh keindahannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, akan seindah apa mata itu kira-kira bila dipenuhi oleh binar kehidupan?_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Ya... sayang sekali. Kalau begitu akan sama saja dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Atau... atau memang takdir tidak pernah mengizinkanku bahagia?"_

 _"Slaine, cepat makan makananmu sebelum dingin." Inaho mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"...Aku bertanya-tanya. Kesalahan seperti apa yang diriku buat di masa lalu sampai aku, mendapat hukuman seperti ini?"_

 _"Slaine, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Penjaga bilang kau sudah tiga hari tidak makan, sekarang—"_

 _Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Bodoh._

 _Melihat Slaine yang kurus dan pucat sejujurnya membuat Inaho sedikit... sedih._

 _"Hei, Orenji. Bisakah kau menebak apa itu? Otakku sudah tidak bisa kugunakan untuk berpikir—"_

 _Inaho geram. Ia menyendok nasi beserta lauk dan langsung disuapi langsung ke mulut Slaine._

 _"Telan makananmu. Dasar manja, kau hanya ingin kusuapi saja kan? Dan satu lagi, namaku Inaho, Kaizuka Inaho. Memangnya otakmu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi apa? Bahkan untuk mengingat dua kata sekalipun. Dasar." Sambil mempersiapkan sendokan keduanya, Inaho bergumam geram._

 _Mungkin Inaho tidak sadar, tapi wajahnya itu benar-benar lucu saat Inaho mengatai 'Bodoh' atau 'Tidak peka' dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. Slaine memperhatikannya, melihat tingkah 'penjaga'nya ini mengundang senyum di wajah pucat itu. Dan tangan Slaine mendarat di kepala si pemuda,, mengacak helai helai kecoklatan gemas._

 _Inaho kembali menatap Slaine, sebal. Pandangan mereka kembali dipertemukan. "Kau selalu bisa membuat perasaanku lebih baik, Orenji." Meski tipis, meski terlihat dipaksakan, tapi Inaho bisa melihat senyum di wajah tampan Slaine. Senyum yang amat jarang ia tampilkan, atau bahkan tidak pernah._

 _Sesuatu berdesir di dadanya. Pipinya memanas. Piring disodorkan kasar pada pemuda di depannya. Inaho menunduk, "Sekarang, makan sendiri. Kau bukan bayi kan."_

 _Dan ia langsung menghadap arah lain, tembok lusuh berwarna abu-abu itu terlihat bagus, eh? Apa? Sejak kapan Inaho jadi begini?_

 _Kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah?_

.

* * *

.

Napasnya tak beraturan. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu, hampir terjatuh karena tersandung. Ia tidak ingat kalau ada lift yang bisa membawanya langsung turun ke lantai dasar. Otaknya yang jenius mendadak down di situasi genting seperti ini.

"Minggir." Ia menerobos paksa kerumunan penjaga yang menghalangi jalannya. Hingga dirinya sampai di depan tubuh mengenaskan Slaine Troyard.

Merah di mana-mana. Surai pirang pucat itu kini ternodai oleh warna itu. Wajah, pakaian, semuanya—

Dengkulnya melemas. Dan ia runtuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"...Yang benar saja, Slaine."

Tangannya masih gemetar ketika meraih tubuh Slaine, memangkunya dan memeluknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si pemuda. Bau khasnya yang biasanya tercium manis kini telah tergantikan dengan bau anyir darah. Membuatnya mual.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Seylum-san?" Tidak. bukan itu. Inaho sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan permintaan temannya itu.

Inaho memang disuruh menyelamatkan Slaine Troyard oleh Ratu Asseylum. Meski awalnya ia nampak ragu karena, hei, Slaine—atau yang ia kenal dengan sebutan bat ini adalah musuhnya. Seseorang yang tega membunuh ratusan atau bahkan ribuan manusia bumi dengan taktik liciknya. Apa ya, Inaho harus mengatakannya? Tidak punya perasaan.

Seiring dengan perjalanan waktu ketika ia merawat Slaine dengan penuh kesabaran, ia jadi mengerti sedikit banyak tentang si pemuda. Betapa hancur hatinya, betapa rusak jiwanya, betapa mata indah itu tak pernah lepas dari kesedihan, dan bibir itu jarang menampakkan senyum tulus.

Ia tahu karena ia selalu memperhatikannya.

Apa yang terjadi di Mars, apa yang telah dia lalui, apa yang Seylum lakukan, sampai Slaine Troyard jadi seperti ini?

...Dan kenapa Inaho jadi marah begini?

"...h-hei..."

Inaho membeku. Tangan sang pemuda yang kurus, yang kini ternoda itu menepuk pipinya pelan. Melirik wajah si tahanan, ia menemukan sepasang iris hijau yang terbuka sedikit, memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"...t-terima kasih karena telah—" Batuk membuatnya terhenti sejenak. "...menjagaku selama ini, Kaizuka Inaho..."

Ada perasaan senang saat Slaine Troyard untuk pertama kalinya menyebut namanya dengan benar. Bukan Orenji, hei, atau kau.

Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting—

"S-slaine, kau...? Bertahanlah! Kita butuh tim medis—"

"A-aku... akhirnya bisa b-be... bas."

"SLAINE—"

Inaho ingin berteriak, tapi senyum damai di wajah si pemuda membuat dunianya terhenti. Inaho tak lagi merasakan deru napas yang seharusnya keluar masuk hidungnya, ataupun detak jantung yang menandakan kehidupan. Mata kirinya pun memperlihatkan hal yang sama.

Slaine Troyard meninggal di pelukan Kaizuka Inaho setelah setahun menjadi tahanan rahasia di bumi. Sekarang, kematian Slaine bukanlah kebohongan lagi. Inaho dibebaskan dari tugas menjaga Slaine. Inaho tak perlu repot-repot menjenguk Slaine, memaksanya makan, atau mengajaknya mengobrol yang berakhir diabaikan. Ia tidak akan melihat wajah murung Slaine lagi, tidak mengobati luka-luka di tangannya yang diam-diam Slaine buat sendiri di dalam penjara, atau ocehannya yang begitu putus asa ingin bebas.

Slaine akhirnya _benar-benar_ bebas, pun dengan Inaho.

Tapi kenapa... dada Inaho terasa sesak? Kenapa tangannya gemetar selagi memangku tubuh tak bernyawa Slaine? Kenapa pandangannya buram? Wajah damai Slaine menjadi kabur di matanya.

Maka ditariknya tubuh kurus itu perlahan ke pelukannya. Biarkan Inaho untuk terakhir kalinya merasakan tubuh Slaine, yang dingin dan kaku. Mengenang semua kejadian yang telah mereka berdua lalui. Dari musuh, penjaga-tahanan, dan...

Cinta.

Sampai ajal menjemput, Inaho tak sempat memberitahu si pemuda bahwa ia mencintainya. Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini dan berkali-kali Inaho sangkal. Kini, Inaho jatuh pada keputusan bahwa ia benar mencintai Slaine ketika semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Slaine," bisiknya parau tepat di telinga Slaine.

.

.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
